(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dual protective device of heavy-duty stapler, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with an improved protective device manufactured from stapler striking principle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With a powerful spring and striking slice, the stapler can be applied to staplers for heavy-duty stapling purpose.
Unlike a traditional stapler, this stapler has a powerful striking force, which needs to raise great concern of its operational safety. When the stapling base is opened, and the upper cover and stapler body are manually pressed, the staples will be ejected quickly under a strong force, possibly leading to unexpected safety hazards.